


History Lesson

by BlueMonkeyFan23



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen, Nova centric fic, OC mention, but that just means I can take a crack at it, kind of, playtonic relationship, there's not a lot of canon stuff about Shuggazoom history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkeyFan23/pseuds/BlueMonkeyFan23
Summary: Nova asks for Gibson’s help with some new weapons she’s obtained for her collection, and learns a thing or two about them.
Kudos: 4





	History Lesson

Nova took great pride in her extensive weapons collection. 

The various swords, spears, knives, and various other sharp objects shined on their displays as they lay against the walls of her room. Each one holding some variant of forged metal in one way or another. It was honestly a feat that she was able to keep them in such perfect condition. Even the older weapons of ancient cultures from various other worlds she kept as sharp and as spotless as she could make them. She almost took as much pride in each weapon displayed as she did in her gauntlets. 

Almost. 

As much as she’d love to use half of her arsenal on Skelton King and his goons, she’d never beat her tried and true. 

Not to mention most of the weapons in her reserves were gifts, given to her on Garaxia by warriors she’d befriended as she trained there many years ago. Others were given to her by the grateful inhabitants of alien worlds as thanks to her and the Hyperforce for their help. Very few were bought through auctions and any that were were merely for decoration if nothing else. While Shuggazoom technically had its own little interplanetary trade system in place it was rare anyone ever came in from a farther away galaxy, unless of course they were hostile. 

Even so, Nova did still try to seek out a market if she could. And if luck were on her side she would buy a little something now and again. 

A grunt behind her snapped her out of her daze as she saw Gibson lifting a medium sized box into her room and walked towards the smaller one she’d already brought in. A long, thin box remained outside her door, their contents safely sealed behind the unassuming cardboard. 

Both monkeys had carried the boxes up to her room with Nova doing most of the lifting, but even now she would admit they held a small amount of weight to them, or at least more than what Gibson was probably used to. She turned back around as Gibson struggled closer.

“Thanks for helping me with my little hobby Gibson.” She said as she set out to gather the remaining package. “When I bought this lot of weapons from the seller I wanted to make sure I got all of them up here in one piece. And I needed someone else’s trained eye to make sure they’re all the real deal.”

“Well it certainly feels that he’s shipped everything you purchased at least, and very sufficiently I would add.” Gibson grunted again as he put his box down. “And you’re welcome Nova. I must admit this isn’t what I thought you meant when you asked if I could aid you with some ‘pieces of Shuggazoomian history’ but I am a bit interested as to why you would ask for my assistance over any of the others.”

“Antauri is giving Chiro some lessons today in the training deck and Otto’s building something for the robot.” She remarked. “You know how he gets when he’s got a big project he wants to do. And knowing Sprx he’d just offer some ‘moral support’ and make me do all the lifting myself anyway.”

She set the last box down next to Gibson’s before activating a small utility blade on the tip of her tail.

“Plus, I think you’re the only one here who knows about Shuggazoom’s history anyway. Or at least you’re the one who remembers everything.” She said, offering the small blade to him. “You want to do the honors?”

“Fair enough.” Gibson nodded as he stepped out of her way, giving her ample space to pick her first choice. “Though, I believe the polite expression is ‘ladies first’.”

Nova gave a quick nod of her own and stood over each box as she contemplated which one she thought would be the most exciting. She chose to unseal all of the boxes first, quickly slicing her way past the protective tape holding the cardboard together but not opening them before she chose her first victim. 

She deactivated the blade before taking the longest box, the one she just brought in, and dragged it between her and Gibson. She opened the box and ripped away at the rest of the protective packaging, tossing foam behind her until she eventually revealed the shine of three separate spear blades.

“Well now I must admit these are quite the specimens already.” Gibson awed as Nova pick up the two spears lying at the top of the box and brought them out into the light of her room. Gibson took the opportunity to grab the last one, holding it horizontally in front of him as both monkeys looked over every detail. 

The blades flashed, polished and sharpened while sitting embedded atop simple wooden shafts. Each blade was simple steel and thicker than any other spear she had, hinting that they might have been earlier models. The blade held an edge that was slightly blunted but could still cause some damage if enough force was applied. 

Each blade also held a slightly different shape to one another. One was slightly longer, the second was slightly wider, and the last curved slightly upwards, but other than that they seemed to be made in the same fashion. The wooden shafts were painted with a finishing shine of muted red and green paint and were more or less the same in height and thickness. The shafts also held simple etchings engraved into the wood but Nova couldn’t make out what they said. 

The spears Nova held were heavy in her hands, a staple from the crudeness of the blade’s early design. She held one out to the side and found that the blade was vastly heavier than the shaft it was attached to. She reasoned this could technically work in most situations of combat but a more advanced spear would have a counterbalance either in the shaft itself or at the end of the spear. Nova figured it just meant that they were exactly what she asked for as she tested out the second spear in her other hand, giving it a twirl above her head. 

“If I am correct these are a group of some of the first models of Shuggazoomian spears that used the earliest techniques of blacksmithing in this planets history. Quite a find honestly, and the seller has kept them in near perfect condition.” Gibson babbled as he activated the magnifiers in his eyes to get a closer look at the fine details. “The wood doesn’t look like it’s the same as its original design but that is understandable considering the original organic materials had most likely decomposed before it was found. The markings however are remarkably similar to early Shuggazoomian writing.” 

“What do the markings mean?” Nova asked as she walked around to a set of empty display racks near the right side of her room before stopping and looking closely at the markings on the two she was holding.

“Back then they were mostly the smith’s signatures, a way for creators to differentiate their work from one another. However, if a buyer were amongst the higher class in society they could pay the smith to carve something else into the wood instead. Some spears have been found with intricate designs, sayings, protective charms, and even family names suggesting some spears were used as a rite of passage in some family trees.” Gibson responded as he looked carefully over the carvings.

“Couldn’t the smiths put the markings on the blade to make it more permanent?” Nova questioned, looking to Gibson.

“Well yes, but remember these were some of the first spears made in history. Blacksmiths back then most likely did not have the tools or patience for such delicate engraving as they were more focused on creating a finished blade rather than making it look appropriate. Unless specifically instructed, the smith was more likely to turn to woodworking, which was far easier and less time consuming for the finished product. Either way, these spears mark a substantial leap in progression, the point where Shuggazoomian civilizations learned how to melt and shape ore to their will. Any other weapon made by countless smiths over the course of each century were only possible after prototypes like these were forged.”

Gibson marveled as Nova placed her two spears into a rack lined with several others. He followed and placed his spear next to hers, taking another moment to compare the three together as Nova walked back to the other boxes and picked out the medium sized one Gibson moved in. As she dragged it she noticed it was significantly heavier that the one she’d chosen first.

She ripped open the package the same way she did the first, discarding the packing material and digging down until she revealed the outlines of a mace, a flail, two swords, and a large double headed axe all secured in in a block of packing foam. Each weapon had been expertly laid out so none were touching. 

“Well I guess that’s where the weight came from.” Gibson remarked as he moved back to her side before pick up one of the swords. “These all look like they are from Shuggazoom’s middle ages.”

“Did the swords give that away, or the flails?” Nova joked, picking up the mace and giving it a few twirls in her hand.

“Careful, Nova please! I am sure the seller has done a fabulous job at keeping these as intact as he could but they are still relics.” Gibson chastised, taking a cautious step away from the yellow monkey. 

“And as for your sarcastic question, swords were a staple weapon used throughout time. There is not really a style of sword that marks as a fingerprint for an era as all different types can be found at all ages in history. Even the metals used for the swords rarely changed all that much despite the discovery of lighter or more malleable ores, so a solid timeframe is tricky to pinpoint. It can be very difficult to identify how old some swords can be, unless one has an expertly trained eye and the equipment to test it with.”

Nova only responded with an eye roll but stopped her twirling as she lowered the mace and picked up the flail instead, testing the weight in her hand before taking both weapons over to another smaller display rack near the back of her room. She deposited them in the middle, careful to not put them too close together and made her way back to the box.

“Wouldn’t the hilt give it away then?” Nova asked as she grabbed the axe and walked to place it under the flail and mace. “Like a kingdom or family crest or something?”

“An excellent observation Nova, but hilts were usually made of a combination of wood, leather, and metal wiring, two of these materials being very susceptible to decomposition over time. Unless the handle was made entirely of metal, which while possible is unlikely due to heaviness, it’s still a chore to identify the swords origins. Any crests on the sword would need to have been imbedded in the hilt or etched into the blade to stand a chance against the test of time, but even then it could still be eroded away or worse vandalized by enemies and thieves.” Gibson commented as he took the remaining sword in the box and headed over to Nova.

He handed both of the swords to her to place as she pleased before taking a step back to observe the whole display.

“You think any of these seen some action?” Nova questioned as she placed the swords on either side of the display, boxing the weapons in their own little aesthetic frame.

“I would assume so. Shuggazoom’s middle ages were plagued with wars, territorial battles, witch-hunts, and so forth. I would not be surprised if any of these had seen a gristly conflict or two.” Gibson stated as he took a look around Nova’s room, eyeing all of the weapons she had already displayed. 

“You know I had meant to ask, why did you purchase a lot of old Shuggazoomian weapons? You have many others here that are far superior in looks and effectiveness, and they all look as if incredibly advanced hands made them. By comparison it took Shuggazoomians a long time to create anything remotely close to what you already have, so why own something more on the primitive side?”

“Uh, well it’s kind of complicated to explain it. I mean I can’t resist having a fully stocked armory! That’s just something that’s all me. But-” She started standing next to him and looking at her collection once again. 

“-Every once in a while when I looked back at everything I had in here it just kinda felt like I had all of these really cool weapons that had been given to me by friends or were from somewhere else. I’ve never had anything that’s been made on Shuggazoom for a long time and every time I thought about it I got a weird feeling. Like, it almost felt like I was just missing something. Does that make any sense?”

“I believe I understand.” Gibson said hesitantly, putting his hand under his chin in contemplation. “You have a piece of history from other cultures but you were missing a piece from your own. You want to feel connected to Shuggazoom the way all of these gifts and purchases were connected to the people on their own worlds. It doesn’t matter of they were from the age of dinosaurs or from the future, you just wanted something that connected to the place you called home. Something to that degree?”

“Yeah, you get it.” Nova smiled as she turned to the blue monkey. “You know I’m actually kinda glad you agreed to help me out here Gibson. We don’t really talk eye to eye much despite us all living here together, but it’s nice having something we can relate to with each other. To be honest I always thought you were kind of a snob with how you talked and lectured us all the time, but you’ve got a lot of stuff you can teach us.”

“Well firstly I resent that remark. I may have the tendency of giving lengthy explanations when it isn’t quite necessary, but I’ll have you know I’ve been improving on restraining myself lately.” Gibson started before clearing his throat. 

“Secondly though, it is…kind of you to say that. I will also admit it is nice to have someone who will listen and share an interest with, even if it’s only for a little while.” 

Gibson tried to avoid her eye and stared at the wall a little too intensely but it only made Nova smile wider as she gave Gibson a hearty slap on the back. 

“C’mon you nerd, we got one more box and the seller said that this one was the real treasure in the lot!” She stated as she turned back around.

Gibson grunted as the air left his lungs before he could remark on being called a nerd. He rubbed his back where Nova had hit it but quickly regained his composure and followed the yellow monkey over to the last box. 

She kneeled down and grabbed one side of the box before signaling Gibson to do the same to the other side. He responded with an eye roll of his own, but gave a small smiled as he did as he was told. Both monkeys nodded in unison and opened the box together, taking off the protective foam layer on top and revealing another box enrobed in cloth and surrounded by packing foam underneath. 

Nova gave Gibson a questioning look before tapping the cloth and hearing a muffed echo of glass beneath her fingertips. 

Carefully both monkeys started to pry the material away, the foam squeaking against the box as she and Gibson further freed the case. They worked carefully and quickly, excited to see what was hidden under such a secure layer of protection, and before long they cleared enough to grab the bottom of the case and slowly pry it out of the box completely. 

Both monkeys delicately placed the cloth-covered case on the floor before Gibson checked the box once more for anything hidden beneath. Seeing nothing but more foam he turned to Nova waiting for her to make the next move. She looked at the case once in contemplation before looking back up to Gibson. 

“You do the honors this time.” 

Gibson looked shocked for a second and raised a brow, “Are you sure? This is yours after all.”

“Sure. I already had fun opening the other two, might as well let you have the last one.” Nova smiled as she waited. “C’mon, go for it! I know you want to.”

Gibson gave her one last questioning look before giving a small nod and turned his attention to the case. He grabbed the cloth and pulled at it delicately making sure there weren’t any snags at the bottom of the case. When there wasn’t he held onto as much of the cloth as he could before swiftly pulling it off in one move.

The weapon revealed was secured in a spotless glass case. The base was black and coated with a layer of velvet, while the weapon sat comfortably between two pedestals that held it up at either end. 

The weapon itself was a cutlass, its silvery curved blade pointed upwards gleaming and sharpened along its entire length. 

The very edge of the blade was lined with tiny, evenly placed spots that ran down its whole length, which was smoothed and shined to perfection. Near the spine a long serpent’s body was also etched down the cutlass, the tip of the tail staring at the point and trailing downwards to the hilt. The guard of the cutlass was shaped in the form of an open-mouthed snake with the lower jaw elongated and attached to the base of the cap at the very end of the grip. The head was carved with stunningly detailed scales, gleaming gold with eyes that were studded with black jewels. The grip came out from the ‘throat’ of the snake and was wrapped in fine green stained leather with a golden wire. 

It was honestly one of the most stunning weapons Nova had ever seen, if a little gaudy for her taste.

A small plaque was embedded in the front of the case with a gleaming metallic finish, the words ‘ _Fang of the Spotted Serpent: One of Three Forged by Morgan A. Ryme, 1641-1728_ ’ was etched in the middle in delicate script. A small certificate was printed on an index-sized card lying on the bottom right corner of the case signed with a curly signature that Nova couldn’t read but guessed was from a certified expert, hinting that this was a real-deal weapon. 

“Great Scott.” Gibson breathed as he grabbed Nova shoulders and shook her slightly in excitement. “You have actually managed to acquire a Spotted Serpent cutlass? Do you realize what piece of history you have in front of you at this very moment!?” 

“A what cutlass?” Nova asked as she gently pried Gibson off of her and began to carefully remove the glass.

“A spotted serpent cutlass Nova, a very rare weapon in Shuggazoom’s history.” Gibson said excitedly, bouncing a bit with a wide smile on his face. 

Nova shook her head affectionately, already knowing Gibson was about to talk her ears off and unlatched the glass from the base, gingerly lifting it and setting it aside. She then moved to pick up the cutlass, lifting it up with just as much attentiveness and holding it horizontally for her and Gibson to see.

“This blade is a marvel of blacksmith engineering. Its creator Morgan Amaryllis Ryme was one of the most, if not the most, famous blacksmith of her age! Look at all these minute details, even the snake’s head has been molded with stunning accuracy!” Gibson awed as he ran a finger gently over the etching of the snake.

“Her?” Nova questioned as she took a closer look at the edge of the blade, trying to figure out what the small spots were. “As in a girl?”

“Yes!” Gibson said excitedly. “Morgan was a female who studied blacksmithing to legendary status. Even becoming relevant as an incredibly important historical figure even in today’s day and age as one of the first successful female blacksmiths in known history.” 

“What made her so popular back then?” Nova asked, suddenly excited as she turned the blade to get a better look at the spots.

“Morgan was famous because she was a genius with her forge at a very young age. She was incredibly intelligent at reverse engineering how weapons worked and used that knowledge to forge hybrid weapons of her own.” Gibson began, holding his hands behind his back in his typical lecture pose. 

“The Hidden Blade Sword, Scatter Shot Flintlock, Triple Barrel Blunderbuss, and this very cutlass were only a few weapons she crafted herself. She was bold and took chances no other smiths at her time dared to attempt, and implemented so many different techniques on as many weapon styles as she could, even at the high expense of failure. Her weapons were years ahead of her time and evolved blacksmithing for eras to come. She was so renowned that many law enforcers and even pirates alike noticed her raw talent and frequently went to her for their own weapons of choice.”

“That’s pretty cool!” Nova said excitedly before she shook her head slightly in realization.

“Wait…pirates? Like, sea fairing, plank walking, treasure mapping pirates?” 

Nova glanced at Gibson with disbelief. She didn’t even know pirates were something Shuggazoom even had at any point in time. She only thought they were relevant in those blockbuster movies Sprx and Otto loved so much.

“They were more along the lines of cargo stealing, valuable swiping, property pillaging citizens who turned to a life of robbery and criminal violence when they had nothing else to turn to, so not entirely incorrect but not one-hundred percent accurate either.” Gibson explained. 

“If you noticed the plaque Morgan lived during what was labeled as ‘the golden age of piracy’ in Shuggazoom. Back then, there was far more water enveloping the planet making ocean transport much more important. The Zone of Wasted Years wasn’t as prevalent as it is now, and pirates were the most common threat during that time. Morgan had a reputation of taking orders from her government, making weapons for law enforcers and noblemen as she was issued, but she had an even bigger reputation as the sole provider of all advanced weapons to some of the most famous pirates in history. Name any pirate worth their weight and they will most likely have had at least one weapon made by Morgan herself.”

“Wouldn’t she have been arrested for providing those weapons? Or worse?” Nova asked.

“One would think but no one could touch Morgan. Even if she was locked up or taken away she would always get free. She would either used money she acquired from her sales to buy her freedom or she would just continue to provide certain powerful individuals with weapons and all charges of treason or the like would mysteriously disappear. To add to this credibility it was even said that her skills were so valued and sought after that even the pirates themselves would actually go out of their way to free her if the law declared anything near a death sentence on her.”

“So she basically had the whole world wrapped around her finger? I like this girl!” Nova said enthusiastically. “How’d her weapons get such a reputation? Did she make them shoot lasers or something?”

“Well, she was not one hundred percent bullet proof, no one is really, but she had a fair amount of influential ties that kept her head above water.” Gibson said idly before shaking his head. “But goodness no, radiated light amplification would not be invented until hundreds of years later. But come over here and look at this please. I’ll show you a glimpse at her genius and skill.” 

Gibson took the cutlass from her and motioning to look closer at the blade. 

“I noticed earlier that you were looking at these little spots running all along the blade. Do you know what they are?” 

Nova shook her head.

“These actually are small holes that were caused by immensely tiny drills that Morgan crafted herself. They were almost needle sized, slightly bigger, but nearly impossible to handle by any untrained hands, a brilliant feat of smithing that no one else even thought to try at the time.”

“And what kind of purpose would those have in a cutlass?”

Gibson moved the cutlass away from Nova, holding it vertically as he curled his forefinger in and gave it a swift flick at its middle. The sword vibrated slightly as a small high pitched sound resonated in the blade.”

“The blade is…hollow?” Nova asked curiously. 

“Precisely!” Gibson smiled as he looked to Nova with wide eyes. “There is a hollowed out section on the inside that runs all the way down the spine and makes its way out towards the very edge of the blade. Another technique that smiths didn’t even try to attempt due to the fact that one needed to be immensely careful during the forging stage to keep the two metal bars that make up the cutlass from fusing together. Grinding down the blade was also a delicate feat as one had to be careful not to go too far in and expose the chamber. Doing so would defeat the entire purpose of this very cutlass.”

“Which would be?” Nova asked enveloped in Gibson’s explanations, she didn’t think she would be so interested to be talking about a weapon to Gibson of all people, but he was doing a surprising job at keeping her attention. She figured if this were one of his lectures she’d be drifting off to sleep by now. 

Gibson responded by flipping the blade upside down so the cap was facing up. 

“Right here, I bet my metal tipped tail…” Gibson trailed off as he grabbed the metallic cap and twisted it, giving a grunt as the metal held tight. 

He pushed a little harder, straining until a small squeak drawled slowly from his hands as the cap gradually lost its hold and started to turn. Gibson relaxed as he continued to unscrew the cap until it lifted enough for him to pull it off, revealing the small hollowed out chamber running down the length of the cutlass. Nova looked in awe at the chamber, almost giving a little shiver as the snake’s gemstone eyes looked back at her, gleaming like it was ready to snap up as she looked down its maw. 

Then she slowly started to connect the dots. The chamber…the holes…the snake…

“No way!” Nova gasped, “Are you telling me this thing could have had poison in it?! I thought the whole fang part was just a metaphor for how sharp it was.”

“Quite extraordinary isn’t it?” Gibson marveled as he also looked down into the chamber. “An ingenious way of giving this weapon a added lethality. However, it looks like this one is empty unfortunately. Shame it didn’t come with a vial of something in its display. I would’ve liked to study its properties. A missed opportunity.” 

Gibson screwed the cap back onto the handle again before handing the cutlass back to Nova.

“So how did Morgan stop those little holes from leaking the poison out all over the whole blade?” Nova asked taking the cutlass and putting it back on the pedestals of the base before putting the glass back over the weapon.

“The engineering of the drills she used. The holes were small enough so that the poison would stay in using pressure and a little something called capillary forces, but they were also wide enough that the liquid would not be stuck in the tubes connecting the holes to the chamber in the cutlass.” Gibson explained further.

“Think of a straw for example, when you hold the straw at one end in a glass of water and pull it up the water stays put with the vacuum created by your finger as well as using capillary forces to hold itself on the walls of the straw. The chamber in the sword acted as the vacuum when the cap was sealed shut. The only way the poison would come out at all was from a powerful swing that would overpower the capillary forces and allow the poison out through the holes. Once the vacuum was released the poison would flow freely eventually coating the whole blade.”

“Wouldn’t the air still get in as the person poured the poison in the chamber? What stopped it from pouring out as someone was pouring the poison in?” Nova asked as she walked away with the case in her hands.”

“To put it simply, very carefully. Though if I had to guess exactly I would assume the wielder would have had to pour it in while the blade was upside down and the holes were facing upward.” Gibson theorized. “Other than that I suspect the capillary forces were most likely enough to hold the liquid in until the vacuum was created with the cap.”

“That sounds like kind of a chore. Wouldn’t it have been easier to just coat the blade in poison beforehand instead of doing all that work? Was she really that crazy detailed with all the weapons she made?” Nova said as she put the case down near the other weapons she and Gibson unpacked. She was unsure of where to put it at the moment, as it now deserved a more special place than what she originally had in mind. 

“Perhaps it seems unnecessary to you or me, but considering Morgan’s record she didn’t like taking the simple route with her work. She proved far too ambitious for that. Having the poison already in the blade would save the wielder time from having to apply it before or during a fight, and they wouldn’t need to constantly recoat it at inopportune moments. Plus, only coating it once would wear off almost immediately when faced with multiple opponents. Having the poison leaking out slowly would leave plenty of doses for would-be victims, especially if a battle went on for a particularly long time.” Gibson reasoned as he put his chin in his hand in contemplation. 

“So in a way she kind of did make some magic weapons, huh?” Nova teased as she elbowed Gibson’s arm. 

“I suppose, but I prefer the more logical approach of her adapting countless different techniques through hard work and determination. Enough to the point where she was revered for her skills and intelligence.” 

Nova rolled her eyes again but smiled as Gibson rambled on. Truth be told it was incredible that this weapon she’d collected was actually way more interesting than she thought it was. And it was from Shuggazoom, which was an even bigger bonus. 

Though now that all the boxes were empty both monkeys stood quietly in the room blankly standing next to each other. Without something else to talk about silence plagued on as Nova swayed a bit in place and Gibson looked around the room. 

Nova tried to think about saying _something_ before the silence got more awkward but Gibson beat her to the punch as he quickly cleared his throat again. 

“Well…this has been quite the little expo of bygone eras but if that is everything you needed from me I shall take my leave and resume the rest of my day in my lab. If you need anything else don’t hesitate to call on me.” Gibson said in the quietness as he made his way towards the door. 

“Uh…Yeah! I’ll do that.” Nova scratched the back of her head and gave an awkward thumbs up as she watched him leave her room before she took one last look around. 

Her eyes glanced over everything, taking in all that she had once more before eventfully laying her eyes back on her newest additions, sparkling as they lined the walls along with all of her other weapons with the cutlass still on the floor. She walked towards it, looking and taking in all of the details again as Gibson’s little history lesson repeated in her head. It was still kinda gaudy in her opinion, but she held a newfound respect for it as it continued to glimmer in the light.

She took her time to reread the plaque on the case, mentally following the fancy, flowing script with her eyes until she suddenly got an idea. She stood up with a jerk and all but ran out of her room with determination, glancing around the hallway before she caught sight of the blue monkey currently turning the corner before jogging towards him. 

“Hey Gibson! Wait up a second!” Nova called as she followed him around and watched him stop to look in her direction with a questioning look.

“Y’know, I wouldn’t mind a few more history lessons on some other weapons I had my eye on. Maybe later? If you want.” Nova said. She put her hands behind her back and leaned back on her heels slightly trying to keep her body language relaxed and nonchalant.

“Really Nova, more history lessons? From me of all people?” Gibson said playfully, raising a brow. “And here I thought my snobby explanations bored you to tears.”

“Aw, hey don’t be like that.” Nova gently chastised the blue monkey. “I actually had some fun listening to you talk about that cutlass. I didn’t even know someone like Morgan even existed until you told me about her. I would’ve just chucked the case and displayed that thing with all my other ones if you didn’t tell me who made it or how it actually worked.” 

She waited a beat or two as Gibson processed what she said. When he still didn’t say anything she continued.

“Or maybe instead, we can go looking around for more of Morgan’s crazy weapons? I heard that the Shuggazoom museum was going to be selling some extra stuff in a few weeks. They were going to have a big auction to raise some money and I was going to go anyway. If you want to come with me I wouldn’t mind.” She offered as she moved her arms up and rested them in the back of her head as her eyes looked at the walls of the corridor avoiding Gibson’s gaze.

Gibson looked at Nova as if she grown two new tails, obviously surprised that the yellow monkey would ask him to go anywhere with her. It made her feel somewhat bad that she never talked to Gibson so casually like she was doing. He really wasn’t as stuck up as she’d thought he was after all, he just didn’t know how to simplify his words once he started talking. 

“I…wouldn’t think that the museum would sell Morgan’s weapons in any auction, even if they were extras. Replicas perhaps, but the real things are far too valuable.” Gibson started slowly. 

Nova tried not to be disappointed at his tone. 

“Nevertheless, if they don’t have anything from Morgan they will still have some priceless collectables up for purchase.” Gibson continued. “I wouldn’t mind taking a trip to the museum with you if you feel my company would benefit your little treasure hunt.”

Nova beamed as she playfully punched Gibson’s arm.

“Don’t pretend like you’re not gonna find anything for yourself you nerd!” She teased as she began to walk down the corridor. “I bet a whole weeks worth of chores that you’ll find something you’ll want to buy.”

“I would be inclined to take that bet, but I know better than to put my money on a losing bid.” Gibson challenged as he began to walk with her. 

The two monkey’s chatted idly as they made their way through the robot. The boxes in Nova’s room momentarily forgotten and the weapons glinting in place in their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I even start with this fic?
> 
> In all honesty I just wanted a fic that focused on Nova and Gibson in a more brotherly-sisterly kind of tone because they share maybe five exchanges with each other in all four seasons of the show and that’s a crying shame because I would have loved to see more interactions between the two of them.
> 
> I kinda debated about not posting this one in all honestly. I know most people don’t really like OCs in the story but I wanted to add something for Gibson and Nova to bond over and we aren’t really given too much info about Shuggazoom or any historical figures in general, so I took some creative liberties. Though, I don't think I'll even talk about Morgan again. She's kind of a one off OC to make the story more interesting. 
> 
> I kinda imagined the weapons and the eras they come from based off of the Evil Ages episode. Shuggazoom technically had a dinosaur era, a medieval era, and a Wild West style era that we know of so a Golden Age of Pirate era can’t be too far off right?
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoy the fic all the same.


End file.
